Mirror to Mirror
by EvernightressIris
Summary: If a frail Bonnie, and brave Damon go to the bahamas in search of the druid/vampires, what will happen if something happened to both of them that could put them both in danger? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys I'm a bit new here, so if you don't mind could you please tell me if I made a mistake in grammar usage. And please don't smack me in the head just because I didn't update. I just want all of you to know that this idea came from me from reading "Justice" by: Daniele Salvatore, on how both Damon and Bonnie go to find the ancient Druid/Vampires together so I'd like to thank her for giving me this idea.**

Chapter 1

Bonnie's point of view

I looked at the grandfather clock, hoping Damon would be here with his black Volvo. I was getting impatient. The old grandfather clock chimed high, as the sound wound through the dry air. "Uh, Bonnie he's coming. Don't worry." I spun around and saw Meredith sitting on the couch with an agitated expression creeping up on her face, I wonder how much had she seen, or how much she thought I was being paranoid. "Okay Stefan I'll tell her." It was Elena who I overheard talking to Stefan, suddenly I forgot all about Meredith. What would she think if she saw me being paranoid that Damon wasn't coming? The bigger question is how can I hear her since she is on the second story floor and I'm on the first? Well I guess that's all the talents of a druid/vampire. Actually all vampires can do that, but… oh never mind I don't want to get into this especially when I'm all worked up.

At that moment I saw Elena coming down the winding staircase, with a cool and calm expression on her perfect pale face. I still couldn't get used to the idea of her living at the boardinghouse. Then again she had to live here after she "died," but I think she was more glad that she could live with him here than spend the rest of eternity with him as a vampire. I don't know that's just a theory.

Elena's point of view

I could tell that Bonnie was paranoid, because she had that look on her face. I looked over to Meredith, who was sitting on the couch. She must have known what I would ask because if she didn't she wouldn't have nodded. I walked over to Bonnie, ignoring the creaks and pattering of my feet as I walked across the hard-wood floor. "Bonnie, Stefan said Damon was on his way and that he just needed to pick something up first." She didn't look at me when I said that, even when I shook her shoulders she didn't even look. _Maybe I have to slap her, just for her to snap out of it._ I thought to myself, but I did consider that as option 1. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ Honestly I couldn't believe I AM about to do this, but I didn't have any other option.

I raised my hand ready to slap her, to make her snap out of it, but I couldn't bare to see one of my best friends get slapped especially by me, so I shut my eyes nice and tight. "Whoosh," my hand came down. But it came to an erupt stop, as I felt an iron lock hand grip my hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing Elena?" I opened my eyes and that's when I saw whose grip it was.I was shocked; I didn't know what to do, all I could do was staring open-mouthed at Bonnie. Her eyes were completely dilated with only a little color around it, I could've sworn I had just seen her smirk at me. "Elena, why the hell were you trying to slap me?"

Bonnie's point of view

I glared at her, my hair standing on its end as it was. I could feel my canines lengthen but then I noticed I was hurting her by grabbing her at the wrist. I quickly let go feeling irritated at myself. She looked like she was about to faint, but I knew better. She was about to apologize. "Bonnie?" She said weakly probably frightened to death by now. I couldn't stand being angry with her, I mean she was my best friend and yes we sometimes fought but I didn't want to fight with her not now anyway.

I sucked in a deep breath ignoring the thirst in my throat. I decided to let it go. I hugged her, she felt a bit surprised that I would do that after grabbing her wrist like that but I didn't care. She hugged me back after a moment, noticing that it was me instead of the monster inside me that took control.

After we broke apart, she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. It was torturous to see my mood affect her like that. At that note I heard the purr of Damon's Volvo out front, _Let me guess he's gonna glide right through that door and put his arms around me_ I thought to myself. And as I predicted I heard Damon's car door open and shut.

I quickly looked at Elena and Meredith, and they understood to leave for a while. Meredith looked like she needed any excuse to leave, even Elena was glad, but at least I would get to be alone with him for a while. At that last note I could feel my heartbeat quicken at just the thought of Damon.

The door opened and a tall dark figure stepped through it. It was definitely Damon, anyone who ever saw him move could tell it was him. It seemed that he couldn't walk a normal human's speed; he just had to walk at a vampires speed.

At that moment, he sped right to me and pressed his lips to mine, I could feel the pressure and urgency in it. He had wound his arms encircling me into his chest. One hand was cupped on my neck and the other was in my hair locking my lips with his. His hand soon left my neck and slid down to my back. As his hand was at my back, I could feel him pressing me closer to him. Honestly I hell did not mind. Though he somehow forced my mouth to open, I could feel his tongue enter and immediately felt chills go up my arms. After about 20 seconds I had to let go, might heart couldn't take it. It was beating franticly, like a humming bird's.

"Bon-Bon. You ready to go?" I blushed at what he called me. He must've noticed because he bent his head down just to look in my eyes. "Yeah I guess so. But we both need to say good bye to Stefan, Meredith, and Elena." I don't know if he was okay with that, but he seemed to nod.

Damon's point of view

My little bird really wanted to do this? Well as long as she's happy I'm happy. I can't believe we have to go to one of these islands on Bahamas just to find some old druid/vampires. Talk about dangerous! They can kill me with just one simple glare or at least try too. They're very dangerous especially to my little bird; I don't want her to get hurt. But I feel like she's mostly gonna have to protect me, other than the other way around. I hope I can protect her frm all of those dangers. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned on the radio.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

**_And watch me burn_**

**_But thats all right_**

**_Because I like the way it hurts_**

**_Just gonna stand there_**

**_And hear me cry_**

**_But thats alright _**

**_Because I love_**

**_The way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I can't tell you what it really is_**

**_I can only tell you what it feels like_**

**_And right now there's a steel knife_**

**_In my windpipe_**

**_I can't breathe _**

**_But I still fight_**

**_As long as the wrong feels right_**

**_It's like I'm in Flight_**

**_High of love_**

_**"Yo dude, phone call!"**_

I squirmed out of my little birds reach getting my phone

"What!" Yeah I shouldn't have yelled.

"Hello Damon"

* * *

_**Sorry I couldn't help but throw a little cliffhanger, anyway that song was "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rhianna. You'll soon find out who was on tht phone of his.**_

**_xoxo Ali_**


	2. Can you say unexpected?

**New chapter alert! Okay yeah that sounded cheesy. Right? Well I finally got off my sorry ass to write this new chapter. I'm very proud that I did it; ok I'm literally losing my mind! **

_Damon: Yes You are losing you mind!_

_Me: Yes i know that, now shut up i'm thinking!_

_Damon: Wow that's a first._

_Me: Meaney! Your lucky I don't take you shopping!_

_Damon: Fuck! No- don't I'm begging you, i hate shopping!_

_Me: Fine! *pout* I won't take you shopping if you let me finish this chapter in peace_

_Damon: Deal! But you have to leave me and Bonnie out of the next story chapter?_

_Me: Ha! Sorry, you already made the deal that's it lover boy!*smirking* Your in the next chapter and that's that!_

**Chapter 2**

_**"**__Hello, Damon"_

I... was frozen. So I ended up dropping my phone in my lap. A million questions were bubbling in my head. Why had she called me? How did she get this number? Does she know where Stefan is? Or Elena? Why do I even dare to speak? So yeah lots of questions. When I regained my stance I picked up my phone.

"Hello, if your not messing with some other chick it might be nice to actually speak?" It was HER. The one who had killed my mother.

"Hello Melanie!" I said with sarcasm. To bad my mother was hers too. **(Gasp! Sorry couldn't help it)**

"Well, hello big brother. I thought you forgot about me?" Innocent. Always acting like she's not to blame. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh fuck off! Will you? I know it's all just an act!"

"I know you know it's an act. But I have to-"I cut her off.

"Save it! And I know you're a vampire Mel." My tone was dark. I'll have to feed a lot more when I'm angry.

"Your right I am." She is a fucking bitch! "But I'm also powerful, more powerful than you could ever be!"

"Yeah right!" I said sarcastically. "I was turned before you remember, sis?"

"Your right, but do you recall Emily Katherine's maiden? Well she had a younger sister, and told me that if I could get her Katherines life she would give me her druid which powers." This is definitely not the sweet sister I remember.

"But Katherine was killed remember?"I didn't buy anything she was saying

"Ha! That's where your wrong, yes Katherine was supposedly dead but that day you and Stefan found her I drained her and put that blood into a vile"

"No I mean, after Elena came back, Katherine that bitch was alive and hunting us, even trying to kill us!"There was silence

"But that's impossible!"

Mel's POV

It's impossible! I drained her, I even have the clothes I wore when it happened.

"Okay I think I know what happened!" I said, if she made it back to life as a vampire then another vampire or human must have came over to her and gave her their blood. Why am I seriously saying this to myself instead of telling my jackass of a brother?

_(Click)_

"Damon?"Silence.

"Ugh, that Jackass hung up on me!" I screamed into my blackberry, as of my fit of anger I threw it right through the leather seat. Leaving a cell phone shaped hole in it. Well, there goes that seat?

"Wait! I remember! Why the fuck am I screaming this?" I can't believe I forgot the tracker I have on my phone? The tracking device can connect to any phone that I call. Especially... Damons. I smirked at the thought.

_**2 weeks later**_

BPOV

We finally made it here, its very cloudy and rainy a lot. Perfect condition for me and Damon. Here on the island we got to hunt different animals, like sphinx, jaguars, and baboons. **_(Pictures of animals on site) _**Everything is how it should be, actually its more supernatural than anything else. Here it has rainforests galore! No effense to any jungle but I HATE the woods! Their so buggy and planty! Right now were walking through ruble and trees and weeds and other plant stuff, I'm not much of a woodsy type of vampire/girl/ or druid in that case.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Typical response from a girl/druid/vampire right especially in a rainforest/ jungle don't you think?

"Don't worry Bon- Bon the snake won't hurt you." He crooned softly.

"That's not what I was screaming about!" My eyes were wide, that is some crazy shit. I'm usually not the one to cuss but this is worth it. Damon turned his head.

"Oh god, this can't be good!"...

* * *

_**Yes as sorry as I am 4 the cliffhanger again, and for the inner-monolouge with Damon at the beginning :(. I made it, to update for chapter 2. I wanted to thank people for the reviews. Yes you people who reviewed**_ _**this and are reading this now, (hold for dramatic applause) Thank You...! Yes I'm a real dramatic person, lol. If you have any suggestions for the story or how i could improve it, I'm all ears! Even if their not so nice reveiws i'll take'em anyway**_

**__****xoxo Ali**


End file.
